Changing Fate
by hayley.jade12
Summary: Charlie and Renee never broke up, had 3 mmore kids and bella was always around her best friends Jacob, Embry and Quill. the Cullen's move into town and the Wolf gene kicks in. as usual bella's personality in my story is nouthing like bella. Embry & Bell
1. preface

**Ok, I was thinking and what if Charlie and Renee never broke up? There still happily married possible more children, and Bella and Jacob's friendship would have been stronger, Right? This is probably not how the story would go, but it's how I would want it to go. I don't think i will have Edward and Bella growing a friendship in this story. Befor writing this it was a bella/Jacob but by the time finished the first chapter my heart was telling me to make it bella/embry**

**Once again I do not like bellas personality so im just copying the name and parents.**

Preface

It's amazing how one small thing can change your entire life! How one smile or glare can put a whole different path in motion. And we never think about the outcome of that. What if that parson had a really bad day and you smile at them, just a casual smile as you walk past. You could make things just a little easier for them. But what if you glare, then next thing you know that person is shifting into a freaking wolf.

And they never thought how this would affect us. The people who have to deal with that fact that they lost their best friend since before birth to a cult of oversized, over confident 'protectors'. I mean couple of days ago Embry called them hall monitors on steroids. Then he starts hanging out with them and completely ignoring his best friends like none of us exist! That isn't right.

And little did I know at the time, I was going to be pulled into the supernatural world. But I Promus I am NOT going to just ignore Quil till he phases, I hope.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I snapped at my alarm clock wanting so bad for it to just shut up. I decided I was just going to close my eyes for another five minutes.

But my stupid little sister decided that wouldn't happen. "Belly!" she squeaked in my ear. I winced and shoved my pillow over my head. "Belly, daddy's gone and I don't want to wake up Mummy, cause she's still sleeping." She squeaks at me again. _No getting away from it now Bella. Might as well pay attention. _

I groaned "what happened now?" I asked opening my eyes. She was standing before me in her PJ's holding her bear with her dark blond hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. She's only 4 years old.

"Well, noffing happened weally I, had a nightmare. And it kind of made me tinkle in bed. Sowwy Belly I heard the alarm and fought you was getting up." She looked at me sheepishly. I surge of disgust shot threw me but I supressed it, no matter how many times you change you sister's bed sheets its always gross.

"Its ok Sasha, help me clean it up?" I offered a smile. She really was a sweet kid, she always knew when she did wrong and didn't even need to be asked, and she would always help fix it. You could never stay mad at her.

When we had that sorted out she started colouring in while I had a shower and got ready for school. By the time I was ready and heading down stairs for breakfast everyone was already awake. Sasha was still colouring in, in the lounge room. My 12 year old little brother, Damien, was sitting on the floor next to her eating his breakfast while feeding her, her breakfast. He was ready for school and offered me a tired smile. He looked just like his older brother, the way his dark brown hair was naturally ruffed up and messy, and his facial bone structure. Only difference is his older brother had green eyes like mine, instead of brown.

I walked into the kitchen and sat across from my final brother, Jamie, who was 15 nearly 16. We were closer than any of my other siblings, he was like one of my best friends. While finishing up my breakfast I reminded him we were going to Billy Blacks for the bonfire on First beach tonight. He became instantly ecstatic, he had been bugging to have a shot at the motor bikes Jacob and i had fixed up over the last couple of weeks. And surprisingly after 3 days of begging Charlie, he said as long as I was safe and wore protective gear I could ride it on billy's property only and the same rules applied for Jamie.

Sadly, Jacob went to school on the Quileute res I only get to see him and my two other best friends Quill and Embry outside of school hours.

"Hey mum?" I shouted out. Toward the living room where I heard her talking to Damien just moments ago. "Jamie and I are going to the bonfire tonight, just thought I'd remind you that we can't pick up Damian after school, you will have to."

"Yes sweetie, I know, be back before 1am though, or your father will have to get grouchy at billy again and we don't want that… those two fight like a married couple they do"

Jamie assured her we would be back on time for me since I had a mouth full of cereal. We then headed off to school dropping Damien off on the way. I found a space next to Angela's car were everyone was waiting for the bell to go and before I had turned the ignition off Jamie was out of the car heading toward his girlfriend across the parking lot. "Bye to you to" I utter under my breath while getting out of the car.

School went by pretty uneventful, although everyone was buzzing about how there were going to be new kids at school sometime over the next week. You know how small town are, someone moves in and everyone starts talking. When P.E was over I pretty much ran to my truck which Jamie was already wait at.

I turned to him "was there anything you needed from home?" he shook his head and I pretty much gunned it as fast as I could to Jake's house.

When he got there Jake pulled me into his signature bear hug before whacking Jamie on the back and asking him if he was ready to ride on the bikes. I snorted "seriously? He was talking my ear off all the ways hear about it, bouncing up and down. I'm surprised he didn't pee his pants." Jamie glared daggers and me and I put my hands up in mock surrender. "Just the truth man" I laughed out

I heard a deep elderly chuckle come from the direction of the house. "Hey Billy" I smiled at him

"Hello Bella, Jamie. How's the old man?"

Jamie and I looked at each other then said "getting older" in unison.

Billy coughed out a laugh. "Well I won't keep you. Just be safe on the bikes. Your father would kill me if something happened." Then laughed again before rolling himself back inside.

Jacob looked at Jamie them smacked him on the back. "C'mon man lets go"

After about half an hour of getting a feel for the bikes and then 1 hour of riding around the property we started packing up because it was getting to dark. We walked down to the beach to see Embry sitting on a log with Quil who was quite obviously checking out some girls who were just down the beach.

I walked behind him motioning for Embry not to say anything. I grabbed a handful of sand and dumped it on Quil's head

He shot up "what the hell was that for, Bella?" He shouted, while shaking the sand out of his hair.

I shrugged my shoulders "you were starting to drool, it wasn't attractive" I answered as seriously as I could, plainly ignoring Jamie, Jake and Embry who were having a right good laugh about it. I plonked down next to Quil who had nearly gotten all the sand out of his hair and was now glaring at me with intense fury "aw, Quily. Don't get grumpy cause I made you look like an idiot in front of the party… please" I gave a mock pleading pout. And he pushed me off the log and I fell on my ass.

This made the boys laugh even more, but I turned my head to a new laughter. It didn't take long to find the source of the laughter. Sam Uley was standing just at the tree line with a laughing Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote. They were all watching us. Sam held a serious stance while Jared and Paul were more relaxed. Paul was standing next to Sam while Jared was standing in front with his back to us, but with his face craned towards us.

Jamie helped me up and I wiped the sand off me ass before sitting back down next to Quil. Jamie crossed his arms rolling his shoulders back and returned Sam's glare.

"Jamie" I hissed. He didn't budge but his eyes travelled down to me for a second to say 'what?' "You know those boys are short tempered. Cut it out"

He seemed to not give a dam but Jake pulled him over to help his get another log. They brought the log back over and plonked it opposite up before the three boys plonked down on it. Both Jamie and I, being on the same wavelength, hunched in to give us more privacy to talk.

"Are they still giving you guy's weird looks?" I asked worried.

For about a month Sam has been looking at Embry, Jake and Quil weirdly, then whenever Jamie was on the res he would give him the same look. It was creeping us out.

They all nodded grimly. Jake was hesitant but started to speak "I… exploded… about it to dad the other day. He gave me some crap about 'when the time is right we'll understand."

I scoffed "what's there to understand! Isn't this like some kind of bulling, even if he hasn't said or done anything its intimidation. I seriously think you guys should get Charlie to have a work to him about it." And as usual they just brushed it off causing me to scoff again.

"I'm going for a walk the noise from the party is getting to my head." I said standing up.

Embry stood up to "I'll come"

We were walking along the beach and I didn't really know where I was taking us till I started walking towards the paths that took us to the cliffs. It was always different when I was on the res. I was with boys all the time because the only girls I made friends with, Quil would scare away by hitting on them. I was always with boys. Even at school, the only girl-friends I had were Angela and Jessica, maybe Loren but I'm pretty sure even after all these years she despises me secretly.

Hanging out with the Jake, Jamie, Embry and Quil always made me feel better. They were my family. It was weird with Quil and Jake for like 2 days a couple of months ago though. I had to do an ancestry project in history and I found out that Quil's grandad on his mums side and my grandma were like cousins our something. So I had Quileute blood in me and I was related to Quil, who was then by some other form, related to Jake. They refused to believe it for like 2 days because Jamie and I are so white. Then I got my assignment back and showed them the proof. They was absolutely gob smacked, Especially Quil, since I was more related to him then Jake. Like Quil was distant family, then Jake was distant, distant family. But Charlie and Billy were best friends anyway so it seemed more fitting that Jake was related. And it still makes me laugh remembering that expression on the guy's faces.

We broke through to the clearing on the cliff. I breathed in the sea salted air. I loved it up here. Especially at night, it's so beautiful. I have always wanted to live in La Push but apparently it was too far from the station for Charlie.

We stood there for what felt like an hour, but in reality it was only 5 minutes. Suddenly a very drunk couple came into the clearing. Not seeing us and were making out ferociously. I cleared my throat, but they didn't hear me.

"umm… earth to grossly oblivious drunk couple" I offered.

The guy pulled back and shot me glare. "Do you mind? Were in the middle of something"

I flinched and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up on the couch at Billy Blacks house with Jamie sitting on the flood in front of me.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "Wha-what happened?" I asked

Jamie looked worried but pissed like he wanted to punch something at the same time. "Jared said you slipped and hit your head." He spoke through clenched tech.

"Jared? I don't remember him being there?" I replied confused.

Jacob and Quil walking in looking worried. They said Jared had carried me to them and said he was walking for fresh air when he saw me slip and fall. And that I was by myself. I told them the last thing I remember and we all grew instantly more worried.

Billy tried to assure us that everything would be fine and that he would call Embry's mum later. He then ordered Jacob to drive us home (because I might have a concussion) and Quil to follow so Jake had a ride home. And so 2 hours later I was fast asleep when a wolf's howl broke through the night waking me up. But I convinced myself I had dreamt it and went back to sleep.

The next day at lunch I sat with Jessica and she was gossiping about the Cullen's. That family that is now (according to Jessica) coming for their first day on Wednesday.

"So there moving from Alaska, and apparently Dr. Cullen's wife wanted a small town so that's why Dr. Cullen was here for a month and a half before them, to get a job…" I tuned her out as usual. There was nothing interesting to me about the new family. I honestly felt sorry for them that everyone was so worked up and gossiping about them. And also I felt sorry for them because jess told me that Dr. Cullen and his wife were foster parents because they couldn't have kids, so those pore kids had lost their parents.

The rest of the week was so un-eventfully I thought I was in a nightmare. I mean everyone was buzzing about how 'beautiful' the Cullen family was but I honestly found the way they looked to be too much, it was sickening. And on top of that there were 5 of them, 2 different families, the Cullen's had 3 and the Hale's had to. But the horrible part was that Alice Cullen was with Jasper Hale, and Emmett Cullen was with Rosily Hale, leaving Edward Cullen for the girls to target. Its gross I mean there like dating there foster-siblings! Jamie felt the same way only apparently when he walks past them he has to stop his breathing because there smell is so sweet it burns his nose. When he told me that on the way to pick Damien up after school I laughed so hard I nearly missed the turn off. But he assured me that he was serious.

I woke up Saturday and felt like shit. That feeling when you just don't want to talk you just want to be alone, but you're not sad enough to cry. I don't know why, I didn't even question it. I just felt shit and wanted to be alone. I drove down to First beach. I brought a back pack not knowing how long I would actually be there. I sat on the beach at first but it didn't feel right. I hiked up to the clearing at the cliff and sat facing the beach line and the rest of La Push.

The weird thing is I sat there for 4 hours and barely thought at all. I just sat there staring at La Push. Eating when hungry, drinking when thirsty. It didn't help I still felt shit, but I knew that I at least wouldn't be grumpy at people who didn't deserve it because I was having a bad day.

I saw Quil emerge from the tracks and couldn't even find it in myself to smile. He sat next to me though "I saw your pitty party from the beach. Thought I'd join"

I moved my lips into a smile but there wasn't any emotion in it. I reluctantly spoke, I didn't want to speak but it would be rude if I didn't. "I know, I saw you walking"

He looked at me noticing how dry and unemotional I was. "Wow. Who got your panties in a twist?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "I woke up this morning and felt shit, I don't know why but I just did. And well you know I love it up here, so here I am" I replied.

He nodded in understanding. I had felt like this a whole of 3 times before and every time I came here and one of the boys would find me before stating that I looked like a zombie. They would say it to wind me up cause with me every emotion I have ties in with happiness. So if they could wind me up enough out of this state they could make me smile. But they figured out, when I would just stare blankly at them, that when I'm in this state you won't get so much as a smile.

But for the first time, Quil said something that just made my day so mush freaking worse. "They've sucked Embry into their steroid clan"

I gaped at him and shot up "what!" I screeched hurting even my ears.

Quil winced. "Tell me about it. I was with Jake this morning when we saw them at the shops. Then next thing I know Jacob is freaking shaking in anger and he just ran home. And they all disappeared when I went to turn around to talk to Embry. Its messed up bell's" by the time he had finished he was standing up with his head down pouting.

We had known Embry since birth almost, _he was our friend not theirs!_ I don't usually get pissed off enough to get violent but I was that pissed off right now. I turned around and punched a tree. I know I know bad idea and I think both me and my throbbing wrist know that. "ahh!... Shit!... Son-Of-A-Beach!... Shit!" I took a deep breath to try calm myself "I didn't think that through. Get me a bandage out of my bag will you?" I snapped at Quil who was trying to muffle his laughter.

"Really Bells. You bring a Bandage with you?" he chuckled while throwing the bandage at me

I rolled my eyes (taking my anger and frustration out on anything always put me in a better mood) "Yea, well this is me were talking about. Bad luck magnet, knowing me I'd probable trip over air"

He chuckled looking at me amused "or impulsively punch a tree"

I narrowed my eyes at him "shut it, Atera"

"oh, were on last name base's are we , Swan?" he wiggled his eye brows.

About an hour later I was walking toward my truck by myself because Quil didn't feel like going anywhere. I opened the door shoving my bag on the passenger seat. Just as I was about to climb in I saw some people in my peripheral vision heading toward the beach. I turned to see who it was and froze. It was Sam Uley and his cult. And to my utter disgust Jacob was with them. And there was Embry. Short hair, seriously buff, a tribal tattoo and when I looked into his eyes, I couldn't recognise him.

When he saw me he froze. His eyes widened and his mouth popped open. I glared daggers at him before getting in my car and not looking back at him, not even in my rear-view-mirror. I was driving in blind rage. I was so thank-full I made it home without crashing, there were very few thoughts I was having and as I kept repeating them I was just getting angrier and angrier.

_Stupid Sam Uley. Stupid Embry. Who does he think he is! Just staring at me like that! Not saying anything to even TRY defending his actions! Leaving quill Devastated and alone! ARRR!_

I took a few deep breaths in my car before deciding I couldn't go inside, I would probably start yelling at one of them and seriously regret it. I walked over to the hammock in the back yard. It wasn't tied to a tree or anything but it had a stand. I didn't want to be too close to the house so I dragged it to the tree line in the forest

It wasn't long before Jamie, who no doubt had seen me through his bedroom window, had decided to see what wrong. He walked up and sat on the hammock in front of me. (I was sitting cross legged). "What's wrong, angry? Did they say no paleface's aloud on first beach without Quileute accompaniment?"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed "we are from a distant Quileute bloodline, idiot. And even if that were the case I wouldn't be moping I would be in my room making protest signs" I know I'm avoiding the subject, but if I took it bad then so will Jamie and I didn't want him upset.

He frowned obviously coming to the same conclusion. "tell me what happened." He demanded.

I took a deep breath preparing myself for what's to come. Then I thought, if he gets as angry as me I don't want the kids to see it, or in that case Charlie. I got off the hammock "come for a walk" I demanded back before heading into the forest, I wasn't going to go that far in or off the path. I stopped after about 2 minutes of walking.

"I saw Quil, he's devastated. Sam has sucked Embry into his Cult." My voice broke when I said Embry's name. Jamie took a step back as a wave of anger crashed over his face. "Wait, it gets worse." He took a deep breath, agreeing it would be better to get really angry then take the anger out instead of mildly angry, taking the anger out then getting angry again. "As I was leaving La Push I saw them, and Jake was with them to. They've just ditched Quil" I tried to keep my voice soft. I hadn't dealt with my anger but I had to focus on my little brother right now. That was the important thing.

He took another step back at the same time as me, leaving about 3 meters of space between us. He turned around shaking with anger and punched a tree. The tree literally came out of the ground, like tree roots and all, it went flying into another tree making that tree collapse. I took more steps back in shock. I had never seen him this angry before. He started shaking more ferociously kicking another tree out of the ground with a groan of frustration. Than the impossible happened, and everything I have ever believe went out the window in one instant.

My brother became a wolf, right before my eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

**I am ****so**** sorry I haven't updated earlier. I'm staying at my nans house and her internet is the slowest thing I have ever experienced. On the plus side, I have written heaps more. It will take a while to get the new chapters up tho. I would love your ideas on just like things that could make the story more interesting, you guys are like 3 chapter behind on what I've got written already tho. Thanks for the reviews and support, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. P.S there is a big twist in chapter 5-6, just to get you pumped.**

**Enough said. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

My breath hitched in my throat as I let out a gasp. The white horse shaped wolf before me was looking at it paws like they were some foreign object. The wolf let out a wine then looked over at me. _Those eyes, there my brothers eyes. That wolf is my brother. How is that possible? What the hell is happening?_ The wolf looked me up and down to make sure I wasn't hurt. I took a step forward and the wolf's eyes got bigger.

"Jamie?" It came out as a question and my voice somehow strong. But all I wanted to do was run to a mental clinic. The wolf nodded. "Oh my god." I whispered

The wolfs ears shot up and he moved himself to be in front of me. He growled baring his teeth. _He was protecting me? But what from? _Suddenly three more horse sized wolf's appeared.

The one in the middle one in the middle was jet black, on its sides were a reddish brown coloured one and a grey one with light black spots on its back and a black nose. I took another few steps back till I hit something hard. I turned around to see Paul Lahote smiling down at me with Jared by his side looking slightly concerned.

Jared sighed "guess the wolfs out of the bag." There was a growl behind me.

I looked around at the wolfs, then back at Paul and Jared. I was about to leg it but I looked at Jamie and saw my little brother's eyes looking back at me with so much worry, concern and fear it hurt. So instead I took a breath and walked towards my wolf shaped little brother. I put my hand on the wolf's shoulder. Right now he would need more comfort than me. Paul and Jared were looking at me like _I_ was the one who had turned into a wolf.

I took another breath looking straight at Jared, who is considerably the nicer of the two, well at least that's what I'm gathering since Kim is dating him. "What, is going on here?" I demanded.

Paul and Jared both looked very awkward now. Jared scratched the back of his neck while Paul shifted his weight to his other leg. I raised my eye brows at them aggressively. Paul looked past me apparently to one of the wolves. "should I drive her to Emily's, so he can explain it to her there?"

I tried to ignore this. Did this happen to someone else other than my brother? _What do Paul and Jared have to do with it? Ok I'm going to stop thinking, I'm giving myself a head ache._

So half an hour later we arrived at this cute little house in La Push. I was walking toward the house when Jared turned to me "I wouldn't stare if I were you, it bugs Sam" then he kept walking and I followed frowning. _Why would I stare?_

I entered the house into the little kitchen. Paul and Jared had already started scoffing down some muffins from the table. There was a woman standing against the counter scolding them for being pigs. She looked at me and smiled. She had scare's half of her face, but she was beautiful, it was like the scare's made her more beautiful because she wasn't trying to hide it. I smiled back but it probably didn't reach my eyes like it did with her.

"Hi, I'm Emily" she walked over to me giving me a hug, she was nice.

"I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you." I smiled when she pulled back. She gestured toward the muffins, for me to have some. "no, thanks"

Emily turned to the boys. "Where's Sam?" she asked.

Paul gestured at me "her little brother phased. Sam's trying to get him to phase back."

I opened my mouth to ask what was going on again but Jared spoke before I could. "Were not allowed to explain to you until Sam, Embry and Jamie are here."

My eyes shot wide at Embry's name but I didn't say anything. Just then Sam came in followed by Embry, Jamie and Jake. My eyes were glued to Embry's but when my not-so-little little brother started walking towards me I shifted my attention to him. I reached out and hugged him before he started squirming and muttered something about how uncool this is. I had to chuckle lightly at that.

"are you ok, what was that, what happened?" I instantly jumped into the question.

He furrowed his eye brows and looked over at Sam. Sam told Paul and Jared to go run patrol before he explained. And it took probably a whole half an hour of convincing.

I took a deep breath "ok, so certain members of the Quileute tribe have a gene that is triggered by the presence of vampire's that makes you turn into giant horse sized wolves for the sole purpose of killing vampire's?" I clarified looking at each one of them in turn to make sure none of them were lying. Emily was in the kitchen cooking. They all nodded, well half nodded I suspected there were little differences in my statement than the real thing.

I took another breath "and when they become a wolf they have the ability to imprint which means they find there soul mate that that's what I am for Embry?" they all nodded, wearily, but it was undeniably a nod.

I looked at Jamie "you are not going to Forks high school anymore! You can Transfer to the Res's school. I do not want you anywhere near those bloodsucking soulless leeches that did this to you!"

He smiled down at me before growing serious. He looked at Sam "I need to tell me parents. I don't want Bella at that school and I want Damien transferred to La Push as well. And that won't happen unless our parents know."

Sam nodded in agreement and also suggested we move to La Push. Sam, Jamie and Jake then left to go tell them. He left Embry with me because he said we need to talk.

I hoped into the passenger side of my truck because Embry said he would rather not get in a car crash because I'm not focused on the road. We had been in the car for 1 minuet and it was already awkward.

"soo… what dose being an… imprint, mean Exactly?" I asked

He shifted in his seat to face me slightly "well it means that were soul mates. It's like… when you look into her eyes the first time after the phase… everything changes… all of the sudden it's not gravity holding you the earth it's her. You would do or be anything to make her happy. When she's hurt… you hurt at the thought of her hurt. Nothing else matter's your whole world resolve's around her."

I closed my eyes. I had always had a little crush on him, like seriously from the sandbox, always. And I've always hoped that one day we would realise that we loved each other, even though I didn't love him. But not like this, it's like the imprint makes him feel this way.

I opened my eyes but looked at my hands. "What do you want? You know me, you know I'm not selfish enough to do only what I want. I want to know. How do you feel about me, when you see me, is it the same as you always did, or do you want something more. " my voice was strong but I could hear cracks in it.

He pulled up at the side of the road and turned the car off. "Bella, it's not about me, I don't want us to be something you don't want because I feel a certain way. My life revolves around you, I will be whatever you want me to be."

My eyes started to sting. "What I want is you to be honest, and for one minuet be selfish. Neither of us are selfish people but we need to be selfish when we talk about this because we will always do what we think the other will want, when we actually don't know. I won't do anything I'm not comfortable with, I Promus you that, but I need to know how you feel, so I can do what's best for the both of us." I could feel my eyes watering up and kept staring at my hands."

He seemed to consider what I said then take a deep breath. "When I see you, it isn't the same as it always was. I use to have a big crush on you but now, I love you, and I'm certain of that. The only thing I'm certain of is, you."

I proper tear got caught in my eyelashes when he said I love you. I was trying my dammed hardest not to cry. "So then that's the imprint isn't it? I mean if it has changed the way you feel, made you feel stronger than that's the imprint." And that was it saying those words out loud a couple of tears rolled down my cheek. And I hastily tried to wipe them away.

He grabbed my hand and the feel of his skin against mine made my skin tingle. "No, that's not what the imprint is. What the imprint dose is points you out to me, tells me you're the perfect person for me and says that I'm wasting my time on anyone else. It speeds up the emotional process so I skip the falling in love part and go straight to the in love part." He assured me.

My heart did a tight squeeze. "Are you sure?" I ask looking up at him. He gave me a massive smile and tightened his hand around mine.

"Now, I just poured out my heart and soul. What do you want?" he asked loosening his grip on my hand.

I wanted the grip back but i settled for the light grip. I sighed "I'm pretty much going to be repeating what you just said so I'm going to say something else. Nearly my whole life I have had a crush on you, it varied like it would get stronger then weaker then stronger again, it was really weird. And to be honest when you were flirting with that girl two weeks ago, out of nowhere jealously flared, I couldn't believe how jealous I got. It started to scare me because I never got like that with any of your previous girlfriends but like suddenly and out of nowhere I was getting jealous. And honestly I wasn't going to do anything about it, I was going to pretend it never happened. But, this changes things. I want to give us a try." I admitted feeling myself blush at that confession.

He squeezed my hand again "im glad," then we started driving towards the house again.

As we pulled up at my house Embry laughed, the sound made my heart flutter. I raised my eye brows. "they've convinced Charlie and Renee and decided not to tell Sasha cause she won't understand that you can't tell people. But they told Damien, and so Jamie just phased so they could see what his wolf looked like. Damien is completely thrilled, he was just like 'I've always wanted a dog'. Jamie growled at him and Damien was like 'Chill man, who forgot to feed you last night.'" When I just looked blankly at him he sighed "it was a you-had-to-be-there thing"

I rolled my eyes "you weren't there".

"Yea but I heard the tone of voice" he scoffed climbing out of the car.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked round to my back yard because according to Embry that's where the fun was. Jamie's wolf form's eyes snapped over to me. He smiled a wolfish grin and let his tongue roll out his mouth. Mum and Dad were actually patting Jamie. I thought they would actually scream and run for the hills. It made me smile though.

I figured I'd give them some time to adjust and went inside to check on my little sister. I went to her room first to look for here. And she was there playing with her kitchen I had brought her for her birthday. It brought a smile to my face, seeing her so innocent when her brother just turned into a freaking wolf. She looked up and saw me. She then looked behind me and her face lit up.

"Embry!" she squealed (although it sounded like Emby) she ran at him. I turned just in time to see him bent down and scoop her up making a grunting noise to emphasize that she was somehow heavy. I rolled my eyes.

Embry span her around then gently put her on her feet. "Wow kid, you're seriously growing. What are you now, 6'5?"

She scoffed at him which was very cute. "No! I'm not even as tall as Belly yet."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him in to no doubt play with the kitchen set, and that was seriously the cutest and funniest sight I have ever seen. She was telling him to make 'coffee while she made scones. Every ten seconds roughly he would send me a look asking for my help. Suddenly Damien was standing beside me taking in the scene before him. The second he understood what was happening he burst into fits of laughter.

Damien and I looked at each other than at Embry and let out a Simultaneous and long "aawwwwiiess" and I swear Embry blushed. I eventually pulled him away from her leaving pore Damien to play dolls.

As I took him out to the back yard I entangled my fingers with his and his. His hand was impossibly warm and the touch sent shiver's up my spine. He gave my hand a slight squeeze, which caused me to smile and I lightly bumped my arm into his and gave a little giggle. When I exited into the back yard I was happy to see mum and dad completely calm and talking to Sam and Jared. Paul and Jacob on the other hand were talking to Jamie. I let go of Embry's hand and went Straight to Jamie.

"How did they take it? Like obviously they're chilled now but how did they take it at the time." I admit I was a bit antsy.

He shrugged "well, they thought I was mad, and mum was muttering about sending us to see a doctor. So Sam said I should probably phase to show them properly, and mum feinted. Dad took it a bit better, I mean like he looked like he was heading for the hill's but the same thing happened with him that happened with you. He saw my eyes. When mum woke up, dad said to look at the eyes. Then she was fine after a few minutes.

Damien on the other hand was absolutely thrilled, he knows he can't tell anyone but he thinks it's the best thing that ever happened to this family since Sash." He laughed

I nodded and then hugged him, this time he didn't pull away. "How are you doing with all this?" I asked him.

He shrugged and I let go of him. "I turn into a freaking oversized ball of vicious fluff Bell, I think given everything I'm handling this fairly well" he had a small smile on his face.

I laughed trying to give him a shove but he didn't budge, I raised an eye brow and tried again. Still nothing, I groaned and everyone laughed. "I don't like this, I can't beat you up anymore. I'm gonna have to start fighting dirty. Get the old baseball bats out." Jamie flinched and the others laughed more.

I then remembered this was new to Jacob as well and I turned to hug him. I pulled away quicker though cause I heard Embry growl. I rolled my eyes at that. "How about you, how are you doing?" I gushed at him.

He laughed. "Were all taking this as good as can be expected. Stop stressing, you'll go pre-maturely grey." Paul laughed, while Embry and Jamie seemed to think better of it.

It scared me, the thought of Jamie, Embry and Jake out there fighting Vampire's in their spare time. I didn't get a very good night's sleep that night thanks to those thoughts. The next day was boring just sitting at home talking with the parents about places to move into until we finally agreed on a decent two-story one close to the beach.

On Monday, I didn't have to go to school but I went at lunch anyway to collect my stuff from my locker. Jamie came with me ofcorse, for protection, because the others weren't allowed in the building of the school grounds. So they waited outside. Looking very business-like.

As we left we passed though the cafeteria so we could say bye to our friends. And I was disgusted as Jess started gaping at my brother. _Gross!_ It wasn't a long goodbye, Jamie was getting antsy about being so near the blood suckers and how bad they smelt. Just as I left the cafeteria I turned to give a wave goodbye and saw the Cullen's glaring at me and Jamie. He glared back in turn but stated to shake and growl. I pushed him toward the parking lot and told him that he seriously needs to calm down or go into the forest to phase. And apparently he chose the latter and told me he'd meet us at home.

Jacob took off after Jamie to make sure he didn't do anything he would regret. When I reached Embry he started fussing about what the Cullen's were doing and if they communicated with me at all. _Over protective much?_ When he realised that I was ignoring the questions he groaned and pulled me into a hug instead.

"Ok lovebirds, let's get going I don't like being so close to those bloodsuckers, I can smell them from here. It's no wonder Jamie phased after being that close for just a minute or two." I turned around to glare at Paul but he was already making his way over to the truck. I groaned and dragged Embry over to the truck.

They dropped me off at home so I could start packing. We were moving out in a month. We were packing the stuff we barley use first. We had a moving van along the side of the house to put stuff in. I started in the attic. There were so many old memories there. The reason we had a whole month to move is because of moments like these, where I find a box of photos of baby stuff I start going through it and find myself stuck in memories.

I was going through some of Damien's baby stuff then I found a photo of him, a 2 year old covered in pasta, salad, meat, lollies and what looks like flour and eggs. And found myself laughing at the memories. I was 7ish at the time and it was Damien's second birthday so Jamie and I had decided it would be fun to start a food fight leaving poor Damien to cop all the excess for no reason. I know what you're thinking, 'what and your parents just watched?' Well no, they were getting cake. Billy Black on the other hand was taking photos of each of us.

After about an hour later I surfaced from the dusty attic to put that one box in the Moving van. I got out of the van headed toward my hammock deciding to pull it closer to the house for a well-deserved rest. But as I sat down there was a huff behind me. I shot up and span around.

The first thing I saw was a grey and black wolf. I screamed slightly from shock and somehow landed on my ass. "oww." As I stood up the wolf trotted around and put its nose to my shoulder. I looked into those gorgeous eyes. It was Embry. I groaned. "You can't just sneak up on me like that, what if I broke my butt bone or whatever it's called."

He barked out a laugh. I rolled my eyes and extended my hand to pat his snout. When I pulled my hand back he licked my hand "aw! Embry, you cannot be affectionate with me while in wolf form, I mean it's fine but do not lick me, its gross!" he barked out a laugh again and trotted away.

I was going to call him back but I had a feeling he was going to go back to human form. I decided to sit down on the hammock to wait for him. I know I'm always on the hammock, but I just love it so much.

Embry emerged from the trees shirtless and I tried not to but I couldn't help but admire his abbs. He of Corse noticed and started laughing. He stopped just at the hammock looking at it wearily. "I think if I sit on it, it might break, I'm not so small anymore." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and got off gesturing towards the hammock. "There is no way it will break. If Jake, Jamie, Quil, you and I could fit on here without it breaking before the whole wolf thing, just you and I can fit on it now…but, just in case" I took a step back and gestured towards the hammock again, narrowing my eye's "you first."

He laughed and eased himself onto it. When it appeared that it wouldn't break he bounced up and down for a bit to make sure. I giggled to myself. When he told me it was safe, then I was faced with a dilemma.

_How do I sit?_ If it was just me and Embry before the imprint we would lay next to each other head-toe. But now how do we do it. I didn't want to distance myself from him either, I wanted to be close. But how do I site. I took a deep breath. _Don't be a coward Bella, it's just sitting. _

I moved Embry's leg over the side so I could get on. I placed myself so I was leaning back against Embry's chest and sitting in-between his legs, after I put the other leg back in place. I think my decision to sit like this shocked him but after a second he wrapped his arms around my tummy and buried his face in my hair.

We sat like that for a while, not talking. It wasn't an awkward silence but comfortable. It was getting dark and this being forks it was getting colder. But I barely noticed with Embry's warm arms around me. I placed my hands with his and squeezed. I can't believe how much my life has changed. One of my best friend who I've known my whole life, is my soul mate, the person I was meant to be with. I have always liked him but now, I… love him. I Love Embry Call. I was going to marry him one day. My whole future is set out. Bella Swan. Bella Call. Isabella Call.

I laughed without realising it. Embry became instantly curious. "What's so funny?" he asks while squeezing my hands lightly.

"I was just thinking about us, the future, how even tho I hate those bloodsucking leaches with my whole heart, if it weren't for them we wouldn't have as much time for the two of us. We would have taken longer to realise this." I hadn't meant to talk that much but when I started I could barely stop. It all came out as a whisper.

He tightened his grip on me and I knew he was going to say something but a howl broke out in the distance. And we both stiffened for a second. Next think I know I'm standing in front of Embry whose arms were keeping me balanced. He stayed like that for another five seconds to make sure the dizziness was over.

"I got to go. I'll be back soon, stay safe" he mumbled and kissed me on my forehead before turning and running towards the forest, just seconds after Jamie was running from the back door towards the forest.

"Go to Sash, I had to leave her alone in her room." He shouted as he headed into the forest. I ran inside and to her room to find her asleep in her bed. _Asshole just wanted me inside._


	6. Chapter 5

As the week went by we enrolled at La Push high, I barely saw Embry because he was always on patrol or at school. So by the time it was the following Sunday the attic was completely cleared out.. Charlie told me that I had to go to school tomorrow because even tho I was just year 11, I had to study my ass off. Joy. I saw Kim once when I went to Emily's and she promised me that we would stick together at school because apparently being with one of the boys entails being hated by all other girls. I liked Kim, I always had but now I like her more, probably because everyone in the pack was starting to feel like extended family, yes even Paul. Oh and I found out that when we were interrupted on the hammock it was because of a pack meeting not because of a vampire, and apparently that happens a lot, leaving me with an almost heart attack.

I didn't like the whole 'new school' thing. So as I was driving Damien and Jamie to school the next day, I was so freaking nervous. Once we handed Damien over to his Principal and finally parked at our new school I was sure my heart was doing overdrive.

Jamie being able to sense my nerves tried to calm me. "I don't know what you're stressing about. You spent more time on the res then in forks anyway, you know these people. Plus if anyone mess's with you, me and Embry have got your back." He lightly and playfully punched my arm.

I scoffed at my little brother trying to take up the big brother roll. We got there early on purpose. So we didn't have to come to class late and have the whole class looking at you. And it worked, up until the teacher stands you in front of the class to introduce yourself. And boy that was embarrassing. Thankfully Kim was in my first period class so I sat next to her.

Before I went to school Jamie had warned me that Kim doesn't know the secret yet and that I was not to tell her. We got along really well. I had met her a few times and she was just as nice as ever. But I noticed other girls glaring at her, when I asked about it she told me it was because Jared was her boyfriend and every other girl that tried to pry him away from her would get rejected. It made me smile and we both agreed that high school politics suck.

Second period I knew no one. But third I had Jared and Paul. At the end of that class they took me to the cafeteria after we went to our locker. We got there just after Embry and Jake so I stood in line behind them. And I swear they nearly took half the canteen with them. I just got a bottle of water and a sandwich.

I was going to sit next to Quil who was by himself, but Embry grabbed my elbow and shock his head sadly. That pissed me off. They know he's going to Phase, what's the point in making him friendless and clueless. I understand none of them knew anything, but if someone had told them it would have made everything a whole lot easier for them.

Embry sat down at the table with Jared, Kim, Jamie, Jake and Paul and gestured for me to do the same. I furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm sorry. I understand you guys are not to communicating with Quil, but I cannot stand to see him like this so I'm sitting with him till…"Jared shot me a look, then looked at Kim with his eyes" this is resolved" I turned my back to Embry's pained face, knowing that would be the only thing that would keep me at the table, and went towards Quil.

I sat down opposite him. "Hey, how are you?"

He looked up at me and smiled, it was forced. "Horrible. Jake and Jamie stared hanging out with them as you already know. But why are you?" he sounded so hurt I wanted to cry for my best friend.

I took a shaky breath "because even though there complete douche bags for hurting us. Were family, I can't just not hang out with them, it feel's wrong. And you might not feel it, but I know you understand what I mean." I offered a smile. "But if it's any help, I want you to know I'm absolutely pissed that they aren't talking to you. And I know as soon as certain people grow up a little, you will all be friends again, it'll be weird at first, but it will get better." I smiled again while taking a massive gulp of water. _You're walking a fine line here Bella. _That little annoying voice in my head told me cautiously.

I honestly didn't feel bad about anything I said, I didn't lie to Quil, but I didn't give the secret away. It was very creative wording. I was proud of myself. Until I was in bed reading Harry Potter when Embry walking into my room closing the door. I had tried to ovoid him since lunch knowing I had hurt him and he would have been even more hurt by the things I said to Quil.

When I looked up into his watering eyes I seriously wondered if my intentions were the best. I sat myself cross legged and leant against the head board putting the book on my dressing table at the same time. "Look Embry, I'm sorry. But I couldn't sit with you while Quil was alone. I'm sorry if anything I said hurt you guys but its Quil, I couldn't lie and couldn't stand to see him upset. I would have done the same for any of you, and you guys would have in my situation as well."

He sat of my bed facing the door. "I know and I'm not mad at you, none of us are mad at you. We're mad at Sam for ordering us away from him. You have no idea how much Jake, Jamie and I feel jealous that you're not ordered to stay away from him, that you're aloud to talk to him." He sighed and fell back so his whole body was lying across the end of the bed.

My heart swelled with affection for the man of my bed. He was so sweet, not being angry at me but he misses his best friend so much he's jealous of anyone who can sit with him. _Damn_. As much as I wouldn't wish this on anyone, its already too late for him, Quil will be a werewolf, I just wish he would hurry up and phase to pull the boys out of their misery.

I sighed. I have got to do something about this. "What were Sam's orders' exactly?"

I think it took a while for him to understand what I was saying. He looked over to me in shock and raised eyebrows. "You're going to help me disobey my alpha" his tone was disbelieving.

I shook my head. "Nope, you will not disobey any of his orders, we both know that. But I would like to know what his orders were exactly." I was now hunched over onto my elbows my chin on my hands.

I think he understood that I was going to work around his orders. "I am not to approach him or talk to him about anything supernatural."

I massive grin spread across my face. "So if he were to approach you, or call you, that wouldn't be disobeying anything?"

He thought for a second then shot bolt upright with a huge grin on his face. He tackled me with his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him while hugging me tightly into his chest. I let out a frantic giggle and hugged him back.

I let my mind savour the feelings of my skin against his. The warmth, the electricity, the tingling sensation and all the rest. I breathed in his woodsy scent to savour the memory. And then finally the sound of his voice.

"You're amazing." He whispered into my ear fanning his breath down my neck, causing shivers down my spine.

I snuggled into his chest more but he fell back so I was snuggling into his body. I started drawing an infinity symbol onto his side lightly, like a caress. It took him a while but he soon asked, "infinity?"

"mm, hmm." I mumbled back. The next word came out of my mouth as a whisper before I could even stop myself from saying it. "Forever" the second the word left my mouth I stiffened waiting for his reaction.

I expected him to tell me that we aren't that serious yet. I mean his best friend is Quil, 'the ladies man' or you could call him a player. So when he tilted my chin up to look at him, his smile seriously shocked me, but made my stomach twist while my heart did a backflip. I saw his eyes on my lips.

_He's going to kiss me._ My heart stopped then went into overdrive. He must have heard it because a small smile was playing on his lips. I crawled up further to his head so I was in a better possession for the kiss. He started leaning and I followed in. we were one centimetre away when a howl broke out. I groaned and rolled away so he could leave without making me dizzy again. I heard his growl as he leaped through the glass doors onto my balcony and jumping off the railing shouting that he'll be back soon.

_So close._ I groaned into my pillow, and tried to read Harry Potter again. Ten minutes later I was still on the same page. I heard my balcony door's open and close cause me to jump, but kept the book in my hands. I peeked over the top of my book towards the door. Embry was standing there shirtless, and looking hot. I groaned lightly and retreated behind my book to cover my blush. He laughed and jumped on my bed lying on his side. Giving me full view of his amazing abs.

I put the book down and was determined to not be caught checking him out. I looked at his smile. "Why are you so happy?" his grin got bigger

"That was Quill he just Phased" his voice was so happy it made me happy.

I clapped my hands together like a kid. "That's great, I mean it's awful, but it's great."

He laughed and pulled me over to him so we were exactly how we were before. "Now where were we before Quil rudely interrupted?" he raised his eyebrows and my heart did double time again.

I took a deep breath "well I was reading harry potter" I turned away from him and reached for the book, and supressed a giggle. But he didn't like my answer.

"Hey, get back here" he whisper shouted at me grabbing my waist and spinning me so I was on my side facing him. He kept his hands on my waist. This time I couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped my lips.

When I looked up at him he was already leaning in and before I had time to react his lips were already on mine. After a second my lips started to react to his and moved together. It continued like that till he pulled back needing a breath. I let out a shaky laugh and pressed my forehead to his. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. I push off him trying to catch my breath properly and ended up falling off the bed.

"ahahah, oh god." I laughed out holding my stomach.

I buried my face in my hands to muffle my laughter and hide myself from his amused glare. When I peeked through my fingers he was giving me that amused glare. I burst into another fit of laughter and rolled over once to buried my hands and face in the floor instead. But this time he joined in with the laughter. When I looked back over at him he was on the floor lying on his side.

I looked into his eyes looking for his soul. I wanted to see how much he actually loves me. When I saw the love something shifted inside me. I saw him, I mean I actually saw his whole soul and felt my soul reach out to his, like I couldn't live without it. When our souls touched I felt everything become him, everything I lived for became him. I gasped and I think he felt it to because his eyes widened.

_What the hell was that!_ Suddenly I could hear a rhythmic thumping. It sounded like a heart beat, it was coming from Embry. My eyes widened and I gasped again. When I gasped I inhaled through my nose and abruptly sneezed, something smelt like dust, badly. And there was another smell. Like earthy, pine smell. I shot upright. _What the actual hell._


	7. Chapter 6

A/N thanks you for review's. enjoy

I could actually **hear** my heard rate speeding. I could almost **smell** the fear rolling off myself. I could **see** the dust on my floor and in the air. But most importantly was the way I felt for Embry. It was like I could have everything in the world but none of it would matter unless I had him. And quite honestly, that feeling scared the hell out of me.

Embry had sat up as well looking at me with concern and confusion. He reached out his hand to mine. "Bella. What just happened?"

I shrugged "I have no Idea," my voice was shaky.

He squeezed my hand. "Tell me what happened, describe it"

I took a shaky breath. "Well… I looked at you, like really looked at you… right into your eyes not just a sweep over… then suddenly it was you… everything became about you. Then suddenly I heard this thumping, like a heartbeat… it was coming from you and I could smell you, like your scent… and even the dust… I can see the dust. Embry what's going on" I squeezed his hand and he flinched.

"Ouch. Bella. That hurt." He was staring at my hand like it was from another planet. I smacked his arm and he flinched again. "No Bella that actually hurt." I pulled my hand away from him and covered my face with them mumbling my sorry's. He just pulled me up. "Come on, we need to talk to Sam and the council."

After explaining everything to Sam he called the council and they came over straight away. It appeared that I had imprinted on Embry and then gotten some supernatural ability's. But the question they were asking is why. Emily was reading some old legends when she gasped and started reading out loud for everyone to hear.

"It appeared that Olivia (the female) was about to phase when Ryder an active pack member imprinted on her. She then developed an ability to imprint back to her imprinter and soon found the abilities of a shape shifter without the down side of actually shifting. Over the years she mother 4 children and barley aged but when her imprint gave up his wolf they both started aging normally again. Olivia and Ryder were able to contact each other like the pack mind but only when they wanted the other to hear their thoughts.

There are many theories on why this occurred but the most likely is 'Olivia was about to shift from anger but the imprint enabled her to give up her reproductive ability. The wolf inside her gave her the supernatural gifts but kept her aging at such a slow pace that she might as well not be aging.'" When Emily finished reading everyone was looking at me and Embry.

"Well, that's some seriously hectic shit" Paul laughed with a mouth full of popcorn.

There was a chorus of 'Paul' thought the room.

After 5 minutes of deafening silence I decided to speak up. "So if Embry hadn't imprinted on me I would be a wolf right now?" I was looking at Emily for confirmation but she looked at Sam who nodded. I looked at Sam this time. "What does this mean for me?"

He coughed and looked at the elders for help, it was billy who spoke first. "Well nothing really, you just go on with your life as normal, only with most traits of a pack member. It does make you a practical imprint, you will be able to sense danger and help whoever you're with to the best of your ability until the boys show up. And it will be great to keep Embry level headed in battle because he won't be stressing completely over your safety and he'll be able to concentrate more on the fight. It could also help the other wolf's if you and Embry keep the link with your minds and your with the other imprints, they'll know their imprint is safe."

Embry grabbed my hand and I heard his voice in my head 'Bella, wow this is weird, umm if you can hear this try say something back.' I laughed out loud and replied with 'you big dork, yes I can hear you and this is freaky weird'

When I first talked back Embry's face spread into a massive grin he looked at everyone else who were looking at us confused. Embry laughed "we can actually communicate with our minds."

When he finished his sentence Quil shot up from his spot on the couch. "This is so cool. We should see if she can run as fast as we can in human form. And how much weight she can carry. And how far she can see and hear. And her smell…." He opened his mouth to say more but there was a chorus of 'Quil' throughout the room followed with the throwing of a muffin at him and Quil catching it in his mouth.

Sam looked over at me. "I think he's right though, we should see how strong your abilities are." He walked outside a motioned for us to follow him. "Alright race Quil to the end of the driveway and back."

I look over at Quil who was bouncing on his toes like a loser. I rolled my eyes and got ready. Sam said go and I pushed my feet forward as hard and fast as I could. The speed felt great and the wind in my hair, it was amazing. He only just bet me by a few seconds. And I wasn't even puffed.

Sam then told me to pick up his truck as high as I could. It got over my head with Jake, Jamie, Quil, Paul and Jared on it before Embry cracked and said that I was not to carry any more weight. I scoffed at him

Embry and I then went to the clearing on the cliff to test the sight, hearing and smell. Embry was quiet behind me and trying not to move. I heard them before I smelt them, and I smelt them before I saw them. Emily was walking at the farthest side of the beach with Sam and a basket of muffins, I could see them clearly. I allowed Embry access to my thoughts so he could determine how good my senses were. When he was satisfied with my results we walked to meet them.

They started discussing my abilities and they came to the conclusion that I was almost as good as them. Sam wanted to see if I would heal the same but Embry put his foot down and said "not in my life time, she is not testing that one."

I turned to glare at him. "Just a small paper cut. Err it's my body, you big baby." And before he could answer I pushed my nail's into the palm of my hand till it drew blood. Embry winced and grabbed my hand staring at it intently willing it to heal. It was so weird. It scabbed up and healed fully within 2 minutes. I pulled my hand back and poked my tongue at Embry.

He glared and me for a little while longer before it softened into a small smile. I turned to Sam "so what does this make me, like half shape shifter or super human?"

They all laughed and Emily smiled at me "I think super human because you don't actually transform into anything." We laughed again.

I helped Emily set up the pick-nick blanket and food at the furthest part of the beach so that when everyone else showed up we weren't really near the other people. When the boys showed up I was glad Kim was with Jared. But Emily warned me again that she didn't know the secret yet so not to mention anything. She also told me that Saturday there was a tribal bonfire to hear the stories with nothing cut out from them. I assured her I'd be at her house by 2:00 to help her with the food just as the boys got within human hearing distance.

"Yes. Bells, please, please, make your infamous red velvet cup cakes and chocolate and strawberry cheesecake, please." Quil was pulling on my hand with every word, which was quite comical considering he's taller than me.

Emily who had turned to talk to Kim turned on me. "If you can make those that good Quil is hanging off your arm you will be making them if it's the last thing this you do." She gave me a strong look and when I just nodded she smiled and turned back to Kim.

Jamie, Jake, Quil and Embry all shared high fives and 'whoop, whoop's at the good news. I joined Emily and Kim's conversation while the boys went to Sam, Paul and Jared to start talking about wolf stuff.

They were sitting on a driftwood log just off the blanket so I sat crossed legged on the blanket facing them. Emily was talking about how her niece was coming for a visit in 2 weeks. "…she's 2 and she's coming on the Friday and staying over the Saturday night as well. I would love for you two to meet her."

I smiled at her a nodded but Kim actually answered. I would have, but I was busy trying to listen to the boys who had just stopped talking. I gave a little 'humph' and payed more attention to Emily and Kim's conversation, which took a drastic turn for the interesting.

Kim was talking about Jared, not realising Jared would be able to hear every word. "… So I liked him since freshman year. He always sat next to me in history because of assigned seating. Then a couple of weeks ago, after he came back from having mono, he finally noticed me. The first couple of days I ignored him, thinking it were a joke, but I gave in after the fourth day. He's a persistent booger that one." I smiled a knowing smile at Emily as the three of us giggled.

I heard Paul give an "aww" in an imitated girl voice. My smile grew as I heard a loud smack. I looked over a Kim who was looking at the boys in confusion. _Think of a distraction Bella._

"Kim" I said to get her attention "I need to go shopping in Port Angeles. Tomorrow night after school, you two want to come?" I offered with a smile. The both nodded eagerly.

The wind picked up, Kim and Emily Shuddered pulling the jumper's in tighter. Kim looked at me sceptical for a second. "aren't you freezing?" she question confused me till I looked down and realised I was wearing jeans and a shirt. _Maybe the heat is another side effect of the almost phase. _I smiled up at her.

"No, I run a high temperature. Just like those freaks over there." I added jabbing my thumb over my shoulder.

Emily laughed while Kim looked like she wanted me to keep talking. _She's already suspicious Bella, Jared's going to bite your head off for that._ I stood up rubbing my hands together. "Who's up for cliff diving" I declared loud enough for human ears to hear from the distance the boys were.

There were hoots and whistles as we all started running towards the cliffs at a speed slow enough Kim would be able to catch up but she stayed behind with Jared.

I got home about 10:00pm and skipped dinner going straight to bed. It was a long day and I just wanted to go to sleep. I collapsed on my bed fully clothed and was in a deep sleep within 1 minute.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok. First, I am so, sorry I have been o slack with updating. I was caught up in some other fan fictions and couldn't put them down. But just because I feel so guilty I will update the next chapter over the next few days. Enjoy and once again thanks for the support, I always smile when I get another e-mail from Fan fic. xoxo**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I slapped my alarm clock and heard a crack. When I opened my eyes I saw my completely broken alarm clock shattered across bed side table. Damn it, Bella!

I got up and took a quick shower before getting ready. I barged into Jamie's room to wake him up. His bed was empty. Oh right he had patrol. I then went and got Damien up.

He shoved his blanket over his face and mumbled for me to go wrestle an alligator. I smirked and flipped his mattress up so he rolled off it then put it back into place before exiting with an evil laugh as he stared yelling at me to get a life with lots of 'ughh's in-between the words.

I made some eggs and bacon for breakfast. Damien came down just as it was finished. He was glaring at me until he saw the breakfast I made then it was all smiles. I sat down opposite him and told him about when happened with the whole 'I almost phase then Embry imprinted on me now I'm like super human'. He of Corse thought it was really cool and that it sucked that I couldn't actually turn into a wolf.

Jamie came bounding into the kitchen looking dead. He pulled out a chair and let his head bang on the table. I rolled my eyes. _Dramatic much?_ I brought over his 4 eggs 4 slices of toast and 6 pieces of bacon and shoved it in front of his head on the table. He instantly became animated and started scoffing it down.

My appetite had grown as well. I don't eat as much as they do, but I still eat a lot. Like I could eat 5 sandwiches, where they could eat 7. I plonked back down in my seat.

"Are you going to be able to go to school today? Or skip." I asked while reaching for a piece of bacon. He slapped my hand away and growled at me. I growled back while Damien burst into laughter.

Jamie swallowed what was in his mouth and sighed. "I might come at lunch, but don't get your hopes up. And I suggest you keep a distance from Jared for a while. He told Kim on the beach last night and she didn't take it too well. Told him to stay away from her, he's a wreck." He sighed again.

I felt instantly sorry for Jared. I could only imagine the pain of being rejected by your imprint. It was hard enough to go the night without seeing Embry let alone if he rejected me. And Kim, this will be a lot to take in for her. I can't relate to how she will be feeling but it was different for me. It was my brother and I could never turn my back on him. _I'll talk to Kim._ I told promised myself.

I pulled into the parking space next to Paul's jeep where the boys were goofing around. Jared was leaning against the back of the car staring at the school doors intensely. I imagined Kim was already here and went inside. Quil was on patrol with Jamie this morning and didn't come to school. But it was the first time I had seen Embry at school so I gave him a big hug. Well I would have given him a big hug anyway but I was just glad I could spend the rest of the day with him, but for obvious reasons not in the same class.

Jake and Paul were betting about how long it would take for Kim to crack. Thankfully when I was pulled into Embry's hug I was standing close to them so I kicked Paul in the shin (because I couldn't get any higher) and smacked Jake across the head. The both flinched and glared at me while Embry's chest was rumbling with laughter and pulled me close to him protectively.

I looked over at Jared who grimaced at me. I think he was saying thanks. I nodded in return just as the bell went. When Embry departed from me with a kiss at my locker I started to notice girls glaring at me. And I could hear their whispering about how I must be good in bed because he rejected some Tritany chick. This Tritany girl must be one of those popular girls who sleep with everyone.

I entered English studies and saw Kim focusing intensely on her note book. I sat beside her as I noticed a girl facing her on the other side talking to her. She had a white blouse tucked into her skinny jeans, the blouse was un-buttoned bellow her chest. Under that she had a tight red tank top, not leaving much to imagination. And black high heels.

".. so is it like over for good, can I make a move on Jared or is this just a little break because if he needs a distraction I ca-" I cut her off.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Who are you" I asked trying to be sweet.

Her eyes flashed with shock. "oh you're the Bella Embry was kissing. I'm Eve Langley." She spoke sweetly. It was hard to imagine that behind that voice lays a bitch.

I smiled at her. "Well Eve" I spat her name "Kim and Jared's relationship is none of you business. And you can hit on Jared all you want but trust me he is not interested in you. You will just be embarrassing yourself." I sneered at her, and Kim had stopped her drawing to look at me.

Eve look taken aback for a second before replying "Yea, like he would turn me down. If he would settle for Kimmy here I should be able to snatch him up in a second."

I scoffed at her. "He's not settling for Kim, in his eyes Kim is settling for him. Which from experience mean he prefers his girlfriends to be real, smart, kind, funny and not caked, plastic, mean and fake"

Eve's face grew a shade redder and I knew she was going to retort with something but the teacher called for our attention. I grinned at her before facing the bored.

Just before the bell rang Kim turned to me with a smile and whispered thanks.

"It's ok." I replied "I don't like girls like that anyway. And I wasn't lying by the way." She just grimaced at me.

I sighed "hey, sit with me at lunch?" I asked. I saw her shake her head. "Don't worry I won't be sitting with the boys. We'll go to that little cafe across the street?" I took her a while but she nodded.

We quickly went our separate ways but before I got to far Jared was walking beside me still looking dead but slightly better. "Thanks" he uttered to me.

I turned to him with a raised eyebrow "what for?" though I knew perfectly well what for, Jared period 1 class was right next to mine.

"I heard what happened at the beginning of class. Thank you. And thank you for what you for blowing off lunch with Embry to help me and Kim." He spoke quietly and pulled me into a one armed hug.

I shrugged "hey, I'm a people person" he gave a small chuckle and headed towards his own class.

Science was the most boring class ever. I knew no one. Then finally I had third with Jared and Paul. Who were sitting behind me while I was next to the one and only, Eve Langley.

When I came into class and started speaking to Paul and Jared, who were informing me that Embry wasn't happy about me missing lunch with him, Eve kept battering her eye lashes toward Jared who looked purely disgusted. She muttered about how I must be sleeping with Paul and Jared as well as Embry. I was sitting on the stool facing them when she said it. I craned my head to look at her and made a motion with my hand to say I would love to strangle her right now.

Paul had snickered at the joke but Jared looked if possible even sicker. I laughed a scary sweet laugh. "Oh sweetie, no need to start accusing people of things you wish you were doing. One day you'll meet someone as narcissistic and vile as yourself and make mutant babies just as discussing." My voice got venomous as I said 'narcissistic and vile' but nearly every other word was sugar coated. Pauls snicker then went out into full blown laughter and the whole class looked at us.

Jared cracked a smile and the look on Eve's face was priceless. The teach called the class to session and lets just put it this way, that was a very interesting lesson.

When lunch came around I met Kim at the front gate. We ordered some sandwiches and sat at a table out the front under an umbrella.

I sighed "how are you doing. With, you know, the whole wolf thing?"

She looked up at me and I studied her facial expression. She didn't look scared, more like she was in pain. "well… I don't… know, how am I supposed to take it?... I mean part of me, no, all of me loves him but… the whole imprint… thing. He never noticed me before. I have always liked him but before. He never noticed me until he phased." She had a tear running down her cheek.

"You think he only loves you because of the imprint." It wasn't a question. "He would have eventually fallen for you Kim. The imprint is like a push in the right direction. It's like your subconscious pointing you out to him and saying I will not let you waist time with other chicks, this one if for you. And that fact that you've always liked him proves it. You were ready so when he phased you were also able to jump to the in love part and skip the whole falling in love bit." I spoke softly to her making sure she got the message.

She looked me in the eye "are you sure?"

I smiled knowing I could give her a completely honest answer "positive. Embry imprinted on me. And I know how it feels to be in your situation. But I know this for a fact because I imprinted on him a few days after he imprinted on me and all the feeling I already had were just intensified and I got a stronger connection. The feelings were the same just stronger, like every other emotion."

She seemed to accept it finally and for the rest of the lunch we just spoke about unimportant fluff. We got back to school just before the ball rang and headed our separate ways. I was getting some stuff from my locker when I felt slightly warm hands around my stomach. And my favourite husky voice in my ear

"Don't ever do that to me again" he whined.

I spun around to see Embry pouting down at me. "Do what?" I asked curiously.

His arms tensed around me "leave me to eat with that pack of hormonally unstable teenage pups"

I giggled. "Em, your one of those hormonally unstable teenage pups" I teased poking his nose.

His frown deepened "yea but I'm a hormonally unstable teenage pup in love." I giggled again.

Before I could say anything there was a gagging sound to my right. I turned to see Paul leaning against a locker 2 lockers down looking at Embry with disgust. "Come on, Bella, we have a math lesson to get to. And that makes me want to throw up with enough without him being all mushy."

I laughed and pecked Embry on the nose before getting free of his grip and closing the locker. "See you later, Em" I said giving him another peck but on the lips this time before heading to class.

We had individual desks in this class and Paul sat on my left with Kim on my right. It was a boring lesson up until 10 minutes before the bell went when Embry's voice appeared in my mind.

(_Bella_ _Embry_)

_What class to you have next bells?_ My head shot up with shock before I realised it was in my head.

_Holy crap, Em you scared the living daylights out of me. Sport with Kim Paul and Jared_.

_Sorry. I'll meet you by your car after school then. By the way, we should use this form of__communication more often. I might start to find school more interesting._ I could feel him wiggle his eyebrows through the bond and I rolled my eyes

_Ha ha, but some of us hope to finish school with decent marks._

_Aww, bells. But I miss hearing your voice and this calms me down._ I could almost see his playful pout

_Aww, don't let Paul hear you thinking that._

_Why are you so mean to me?_

_I'm not, I'm teasing. It's fun_

_Well I find it hurtful._ he sounded like a child throwing a tantrum

_Blah blah blah._ I retorted with a laugh

_See there you go again._ his pout deepened

_I got to go Emmy-boy. Ahah. Wove you_

_You, can't even tell me you love me without make it a joke._

_Ahah, nope, Bye._

I block the connection just as the bell went. Well I didn't block the connection I could still fell him in the back of my mind, but it was like when your really into a good book and the TV is on in the background, you can hear it but pay no attention because your busy. I kept him there because knowing he was literally in the back of my mind was comforting.

Sport was interesting. Jared could barely keep his eyes off Kim who was sitting on the sidelines doing theory work because she wasn't feeling well. We were playing basketball and I know Paul purposely hit Jared in the face a few time with the ball while he was looking at Kim.

After about the third time I went and had a go a Paul smacking him across the head. It was actually really funny apart from that I had to sit out for the rest of the lesson. When school was over as promised Embry was waiting by the car. He had his back to me though so I sneaked up behind him and jumped on his back. He grabbed my knees and spun me around him so I was facing him. I instantly hopped down realising how intimate this position was for a public place. He drove me home holding my hand.


End file.
